Research Education Core Key Personnel: Debra L. Laskin, Ph.D., Core Lead Lauren M. Aleksunes, Pharm.D., Ph.D., Co-Lead Diane E. Heck, Ph.D., Collaborator Joshua P. Gray, Ph.D., Collaborator Core Summary/Abstract The Rutgers CounterACT Center has established a comprehensive, multidisciplinary Research Education Core directed at undergraduates, medical and graduate students, postdoctoral trainees and new and established investigators. The primary functions of the Research Education Core are to 1) increase the engagement of researchers in chemical threat-related research, 2) provide innovative educational activities for technicians, medical and graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, and established investigators, 3) enhance literacy and awareness of participants regarding the toxicology of chemical threats, and 4) disseminate teaching materials and assessment metrics. These functions are achieved through seminars, symposia, coursework, distance education programs, thesis projects, research fellowships, and directed laboratory modules. The leadership team of the Education Core is comprised of 4 tenured faculty members spanning 3 institutions who have expertise in mentoring, training program management, toxicology education, distance learning, and development of curricula. The Education Core draws upon the resources, infrastructure, and expertise of faculty appointed across the four academic institutions and draws strength from additional institutional grants including T32, P30, and R25 grants from NIH/NIEHS. In the renewal application, we propose to enhance training opportunities for our current trainee pool as well as expand the reach of our initiatives to high school students and the general public using a combination of live workshops, industry internships, and community engagement activities. Emphasis will also be placed on standardized assessment of activities, dissemination of program outcomes, and tracking of participants in the Education Core. The Education Core has made tremendous achievements in the prior funding period that will be augmented and expanded over the next 5 years.